Una noche juntos
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: bueno otro ShikaTema! wiii aplaudan aplauda ninioss! jaja bueno los dejo OJO: tiiene LLEEEMOOONNN MUUUXOOO no apto para cardiacos. Espero reviews con patadas, golpes, mordidas, flores, besos ii lo qe sea!


-Shikamaru... —su nombre se escapó como un susurro de los labios de ella sin quererlo; él abrió los ojos y vio esa sombra de nerviosismo y timidez que había conocido hace años. Que él conoció y amó... y que aún amaba.

Al diablo todo, pensó antes de tomarla por la nuca y fundirla en un beso apasionado. Ella gimió brevemente, suavemente, cuando él deslizó los dedos por la empapada camisa, recorriendo su fría piel. Se estremecía bajo su contacto, el contacto de sus manos.

El kimono cayó al suelo, al igual que el cabello rubio cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda. La piel blanca fulguraba con las ocasionales centellas que iluminaban brevemente la habitación. No pudo percibir su tierno sonrojo en la oscuridad, pero sí pudo sentir sus manos sobre su pecho. Se la quitó, tiritando apenas en el frío ambiente de la habitación

La sintió moverse, alejándose de él un poco. Buscó sus manos en la oscuridad, tomandolas suavemente, tranquilizándola. Ella titubeó un poco y se acercó al chico, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y la abrazaba firmemente contra sí. Ella suspiró profundamente, calentando la piel del hombro masculino con su aliento.

-He... —Comenzó Temari en un susurro—. He pasado toda la vida en la sombra... y ahora sólo quiero cruzar el umbral hacia la luz, ¿sabes? Es más…

-Temari… —le interrumpió Shikamaru, frotando sus manos contra los fríos brazos—.Pues yo estoy a tu lado…Y si la suerte no está de nuestro parte... estoy dispuesto a morir contigo. No estás sola, Temari… no cuando yo estoy aquí contigo.

Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro, mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y besaba su cuello. La rubia estaba temblando, parte por nervios parte por frío... tendría que hacer algo para arreglar eso. Él, le aparto el cabello y le mordisqueo

Temari se sentía mareada por las sensaciones tan marcadas que recorrían su cuerpo. Era más que la adrenalina de las peleas, más que la excitación de las persecuciones... un sentimiento más crudo, más inexorable, más febril que el evitar Jutsus y responderlos uno por uno.  
Los dedos de Shikamaru encontraron las tiras de la prenda que cubría el pecho de su amada, por lo que las tomó una por una y las deslizó por sus brazos. Ella se estremeció de nuevo cuando despegó la prenda de su cuerpo, dejándola caer, para ser reemplazada por las cálidas manos del sexy shinobi que tenía enfrente.

Gimió, sin saber que lo hacía. Shikamaru gruñó quedamente al sentir sus suaves pechos responder a sus caricias. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo...

Utilizando el mismo movimiento, la levantó por las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama, tendiéndola en ella gentilmente. Deslizó sus labios desde su boca hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente, hasta llegar a su pecho. Temari se mordió los labios al sentir su cálida lengua juguetear lentamente su pezón, mientras el otro era acariciado por una mano.

-Ah... Shikamaru... —suspiró ella, arqueando su cuerpo. Su sangre corría desbocada, abrasadora como la lava por sus venas, mientras sus manos sostenían la cabeza del moreno y enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos. La piel de Shikamaru comenzó a tiritar de nuevo, pero ya no de frío. Shikamaru bajó la cabeza por su cuerpo, besando su estómago y acariciando las marcas dejadas por los peligros del camino, hasta llegar a la línea que dividía la carne con la tela.

La rubia arqueó el cuerpo para facilitar la salida de la prenda inferior, quedando completamente desnuda. Shikamaru sonrió descaradamente al ver el efecto que tenían sus besos y caricias en el cuerpo de la kunoichi debajo de él.

El cabello del shinobi le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a Temari cuando él se inclinó de nuevo y besó su camino hasta el centro de sus piernas; separándolas un poco, sopló una bocanada sobre la intimidad de la rubia, haciéndola retorcerse. Consciente de su estado puro, aún a su edad, sabía que tenía que andarse con paciente cuidado... aunque su instinto le gritara que se hundiera en ella hasta el olvido.  
Temari abrió los ojos al techo conteniendo un gemido. La lengua de Shikamaru la acariciaba donde pensó que la fuente de las sensaciones estaba localizada. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir un dedo presionar su abertura, introduciéndose dentro de ella. Se arqueó de nuevo cuando la boca masculina se centró en su punto más sensible, succionando y lamiendo con pereza, con sensualidad.  
Algo se apuraba dentro de ella, lo podía sentir, era como si algo quisiera salir desde dentro de su cu erpo. Aumentaba con cada caricia, con cada contacto y recorrido de la lengua. La kunoichi gimió cuando él añadió un segundo dedo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con firmeza y seguridad.

El orgasmo la sacudió con violencia, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. La adrenalina corria por sus venas violentamente, y luego pausadamente. Shikamaru se incorporó con una sonrisa torcida, relamiéndose como un gato.

-Oh, Shikamaru... —suspiró ella entre jadeos—. Nunca pensé que esto fuera...

-Aún no comenzamos —murmuró él roncamente antes de besarla. Pudo gustarse a sí misma en los labios del shinobi, lo que acrecentó su aun no terminaba de sentir en su piel todos sus vellos erizados y sus poros sedientos de mas contacto. No comprendía cómo podía sentirse tan vacía después de una sensación tan avasallante bañándola con su magnitud. Nadie la habia preparado para esto como si ufera un Jutsu totalemente desconocido pero que la atacaba por dentro haciendolo necesario y deseado por ella misma.

Shikamaru tomó las manos de Temari y las guió hacia sí mismo, pidiéndole mudamente que lo despojara del resto de sus ropas. Ella obedeció, siguiendo los instintos de su carne. Ella temblaba sin saber si era nerviosismo o exitacion; tal vez una combinacion de ambas. Shikamaru parecía disfrutar las manos femeninas sobre él, por lo que se sintió más segura en sus exploraciones. Desabrochó los húmedos pantalones, descubriendo el cuerpo del ninja en la oscuridad.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en el ventanal, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella y tocaba sutilmente su intimidad con su excitación. Temari envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas, buscando más contacto.

-Temari… —jadeó él, pero la brillantez casi metálica de sus ojos no dejaban sombra a la duda, aún en la oscuridad. Ella por toda respuesta frotó su centro contra su eje, haciéndolo gemir.

Lentamente, muy despacio, Shikamaru se deslizó en su interior. La sensación de ser estirada en ese sitio tan sensible luego del orgasmo experimentado fue curiosamente intensa... hasta que él llegó a un punto donde encontró una suave resistencia.

-Shikamaru... —susurró en su oído, el cuerpo tenso—. Shikamaru...

Lenta y tiernamente atravesó la barrera, besándola profundamente para ahogar su gemido de dolor. Se contuvo de moverse, dándole tiempo a que se ajustara a él, mientras la besaba intensamente, deleitándose con la calidez de su cuerpo y con la suavidad de su piel, con la dulzura de sus labios y la musicalidad de su voz.

Ella finalemente se entrego a ese mar de sensaciones, sintio como su intimidad se lubricaba nuevamente aceptando ese cuerpo dentro de ella, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en un placer intenso. Instintivamente comenzo a moverse, acomodandose mejor, aumentando al mismo tiempo la exitacion y la temperatura de la habitacion

Temari hundió una mano en sus cabellos, mientras la otra trazaba caprichosos diseños en su espalda. Shikamaru lo veía todo bajo un manto de calor y frenesí, mientras se movía cadenciosamente.

El delicado equilibrio fue prontamente roto cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle de vuelta, deslizando las uñas por su espalda y costados gimiendo, pidiendo más.

Temari aun no asimilaba toda la reaccion quimica dentro de su cuerpo en su primer orgasmo, cuando empezo a sentir lo mismo...pero a cada movimiento aumentaba el placer. El aumentó el ritmo, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor; sus propios sentidos realzados con el momento, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir roncamente. Si exticacion aumentaba tambien a cada momento, pues sentia plenamente como la intimidad de ella se contraia y relajaba aumentando de ritmo, queria ser tierno y delicado para ella...pero su cuerpo se resistia a limitarse. Ella, sin saber como, aprendio a tensar algunos musculos que multiplicaban la sensancion, sentia que explotaria en cualquier momento. Esto aumento en el, el deseo y su mente ya no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Las contracciones fueron inesperadamente intensas y sus cuerpos se estremecian una y otra vez, El sintio como su energia se avumulaba en su masculinidad, agolpandose contra la intimidad de Temari; ella se aferraba a el con fuerza y luego sus manos no respondian y se soltaba violentamente, ya no podia mas. Los dos tomaron el mismo ritmo, corazon, movimiento de caderas, contracciones, escalofrios y piel se funfian en un todo que reclamaba su fuerza interna y que los unia en un solo cuerpo.

Temari se arqueo contra Shikamaru cuando alcanzo el climax, seguida en pocos instantes por el, aumentanto aun mas el placer en ella y su confusion ante tal fluido de amor. Una sensacion unica, irrepetible, reacciones inenarrables recorrian sus sentidos y se disipapaban rapidamente para dar paso a otras nuevas, permanecieron en silencio, con sus corazonez latiendo a un mismo ritmo. aunluego. una dulce pauda mientras los latidos dejaban de hacer eco en sus cabezas

El se dejo caer a un lado de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle, tierna y dulcemente, un ligero pero necesario contacto. En ese momento de comunicacion intima sin palabras. perrtenencia mutua. Se sintieron mas enmaorados que ninca, todo a su alrededor habia desaparecido magicam,ente durante la dulce entrega. El sueno los reclamo, abrazados, claidos y sudorosos en su primera noche juntos.

**_jeje que ilogico no?_**

**_un nuevo fic antes de actualizar el otro xD_**

**_que haran conmigo queridos lectores?_**

**_bueno este fic va dedicado especialmente _**

**_para Naara-no-Temari! ii todas las amantes del ShikaTema (claro sin dejar olvidadas a KakaAnko, KakaRin, ShiAki, KyouTohru bla...bla..)_**

**_bueno los dejo y a ver cuando actualizo espero ii sea pronto!!_**


End file.
